It is well-known to formulate hard-surface cleaning compositions containing solvents.
In particular, compositions containing a binary solvent system constituted of terpenes and polar solvents such as benzyl alcohol and Butyl Carbitol have been disclosed in European Patent Nos. 0 040 882 and 0 080 749.
There is a need for hard-surface cleaners containing organic solvents, which are substantially free of hydrotropes, since hydrotropes such as cumene sulfonate can be deterimental to performance, especially shine.
There is also a need for liquid hard-surface cleaners which are more viscous than current similar products, i.e. which have a viscosity above 30 cps. Indeed, a product with such a viscosity, will show a better pouring control, will avoid product loss by penetration into e.g. the sponge used to apply it on the surface, and will be more efficient for use on inclined surfaces. Viscous products can be formulated using thickening agents typically used in commercial products. The rheology of such compositions is generally less desirable than that of the current invention. Thickening agents can also be detrimental to product performance.
It has now been found that liquid hard-surface cleaning compositions can be formulated, which are substantially free of hydrotrope, are substantially viscous and show remarkable cleaning efficiency on both kitchen and bathroom soils, and shine performance. Such compositions contain a specific binary solvent system.
EP-A No. 0 165 885 discloses concentrated liquid hard-surface cleaning compositions containing a ternary active system having hydrotroping properties. U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,510 relates to the use of propylene-glycol derivatives in dilute liquid hard-surface cleansers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a liquid hard-surface cleaner composition with excellent cleaning on kitchen and bathroom soils and very good shine performance.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a liquid hard-surface cleaner which has a viscosity above 30 cps.